


as it is written |

by Calenhad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artists, F/M, First time writing a Reylo Fic, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo in a suit, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calenhad/pseuds/Calenhad
Summary: Rey is a mechanic by day and artist by night. A chance meeting has her at a charity art auction, with a mysterious man purchasing one half of her twin paintings.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	as it is written |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is at an charity art auction when she needs Mr tall dark and handsome

Rey observed the two canvases before her. They were known to her; she was the artist after all.  
Rey had created a matched pair, and insisted they be sold as such, for separate they became unbalanced.  
  


Standing at seven foot tall, she had worked on them for a little over a year. They weren't overly complicated, but Rey took her time nonetheless.

The majority of the canvas was a muted grey, with thousand and thousands of almost invisible raised, white scars across the surface, casting minute shadows on the surface of the piece.

Rey rather thought that it looked like a battered, unpainted plaster wall, and had fully intended to paint something else on top but for the past year she drew up blanks. For the life of her she couldn't decide what to paint. Thus they sat in the back of the Jakku Junker Garage, where she worked as a mechanic by day, untouched and utterly uninspiring.

She stood with her arms wrapped around her, champagne flute in one hand, though she wasn't a drinker. She felt the need to hold something, desperately wishing she could look as though she belonged here, at this charity auction amongst the multi million - and apparently _billion_ \- aires. Though she was sure she stood out like weed amongst roses.

Perhaps they thought she was a charity case, an example of where their money was going. Rey didn't want their money, even if it meant not eating for a night or two. She insisted the money from her works be divided up amongst some of the orphanages in the most dire need of help; including the Niima House where she grew up alongside her best friend, brother and fellow orphan, Finn - who now ran the orphanage.   
  


Rey was so absorbed in her thoughts she was unaware of a darkened figure now standing little more than a foot from her.

  
  
She blinked away her troubles to see a intimidatingly tall man in a well fitted suit, black tie and a black, silk pocket square. His hands tucked into his pockets, an expensive platinum watch glinted on his left wrist.

His legs stretched out below him, long and lean, much like the rest of him.

Thick dark hair curled over his ears and rested gently on his broad shoulders.

He had a strong profile, his gaze fixed on the paintings before him.

His nose may have looked somewhat ridiculous side on, but Rey  thought it suited him, proportionate to the rest of him.

She couldn't quite see his eyes from this angle, only the myriad of beauty spots across his skin.

His head turned in her direction slightly, and he spoke, his low tone rumbled through her ears.

"What do you feel?" he asked.

Rey was taken aback at the question.

Most of the people at the gala seemed shallow, only buying art that night as a form of political leverage or an investment.

Rey had silently observed the people who came across her art, Finn leaving her to converse animatedly with Poe, who now seemed to have stars in his eyes.

Some had a passing interest, others held lengthy discussions in groups about the colour theory, Rey had laughed at some of the interpretations. A small few had simply stood and took in the paintings, letting them for themselves-but no one had asked her now she felt.

Not Leia, who had come to see her at the insistence of Poe- whom she met when his car had broken down infront of the garage. Even Finn, who knew her art exposed a vulnerable part of her.

Leia had looked on, with eyes filled to the brim of a lifetime of pain and regrets. Poe, stood disturbingly silent, a truth hidden deep within himself. Finn, her brother and closest confidant, knew there were pieces of Rey she couldn't ever show him, or anyone.

Rey had painted most of her life, a good way to make money on the side, though this was perhaps the first piece of true art she had made.

There was no grand refinement to it, no extraordinary talent or expensive materials-no, it was a work of pure emotion. The two canvases before her disturbed her; raw feeling she did not often let herself feel.

They were a testament to the truth- her truth; the conflict inside her.

She had taken too long to respond, the silence moderately awkward.

"There is loss, a desire to belong.  Conflict between a most violent hate and a calming peace." he murmured. "They’re a pair, a suited match. Separate they lose their meaning, their sense of balance. Two halves of the same whole."

Rey might have scoffed at anyone else, but he seemed sincere.

He turned to face her then, the full force of his classic beauty hitting her life a Shockwave.

He was not what most would consider attractive, though Rey's heart thundered in her chest said otherwise.

She first noticed his eyes first, their depths threatened to consume her, a darkness enveloped in a smouldering heat. She could swear on all the stars in the night sky that she had seen those eyes before, they were known to her.

His eyes were framed by thick brows, as dark as his hair.   
  


A full bottom lip, wet from his words, shadowed by the beginnings of a beard across a strong jaw.   
  


Perhaps not a modern beauty, but Reys hands itched for a brush nonetheless.

Though she knew no matter her relent, she’d never quite capture the look he had on his face now, his true likeness would ever evade her.   
  


For a moment she felt a deep sadness that she would only ever have these few quiet moments with this stranger, before he would turn away from her forever.

"A hidden anger, a lifetime of pain. They’re seperate but much the same, not so different from each other, despite what appearances might suggest." Rey spoke then, soft voice somehow reaching him despite what felt like a chasm between them.

Heat pricked at her skin as his eyes passed over her, before returning his gaze to hers.   
  


She felt out of place is the sleek silver gown Leia has chosen for her, the nicest thing she’d ever worn, despite Rey’s plea that Leia not spend a fortune on her. Rey also had a bad feeling that the stones dangling from the thin chain in her earlobes were in fact diamonds. The thought of such expenses being spent on her made Rey squirm.

Rey knew she could never again wear such luxuries past this night, so she figured she might as well enjoy it, as Finn seemed to be.

Though Rey was thankful that she had taken Leia up on the offer; Rey had never considered herself overly beautiful, but right in this very moment she had never wished it to be so true.   
  


Her heart squeezed and stomach swooped at the the possibility that he might consider her attractive. Perhaps it was foolish, she wasn’t typically feminine, didn’t swoon and laugh over men, but she was half tempted to try just to remain at his side for the night.   
  


He nodded slowly, mouth parted and eyes alight.   
  


"Two that are one.” He said.

In tandem they returned their eyes to the canvas before them; across the first canvas lie a violent cerulean streak, jagged and splattered across the surface, the very pattern seeming to suggest a great hatred. The blue tone would suggest a calm were it in any other form, but it created a giant blue scar across the work - and on its twin was a bold crimson line. It was thick and suggested a strength, a level of calm and decision. One fell stroke of the brush across the canvas, a certainty behind its placement. The red most people associated with blood and passion, but the assertiveness of the crimson pillar suggested stability.   
  


In total - they were a contradiction, something which made people uncomfortable at the thoughts the work provoked, though together they complimented each other.   
  


Rey hadn’t meant to paint them that way, truly, but in a moment of pure rage, Rey had sent the brush she’d been using to paint a door out of her hand, accidentally painting her rage across the scarred surface. She had immediately felt the hollow loss of the work she’d been accumulating over the years, home in a heated instant.

When she had finished scrubbing the blue from the walks and floor, she stood before its twin, the echoing white lie before her. The rage now gone, and in its place was an acceptance she never thought she’d have. Her hand reached for the red brush she’d used to paint a dog house and dragged it across the surface - from nearly the top to just short of the bottom. 

Now here she was, selling the most intimate work she’d ever done to a complete stranger - but she had to think of the money she could directly raise.

Though she wouldn’t at all mind if someone sincere bought her work, like the man before her.

A shrill clash of silverware and glass on marble floor stunned her from her reverie, a tuxedoed man had bumped into a waiter, knocking the silver tray from his hand, sending champagne flutes flying. A woman in teal was complaining about stains on her suede shoes.

  
Rey turned to find her like minded companion gone, his broad figure disappearing from her sight, a shock of red hair beside him.

Rey sighed mournfully, a keen pain taking root.

She had rather thought she’d be accustomed to loss by now.

She downed the now warm champagne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time ever writing a Reylo fic and I have no idea where this is going so...  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Please leave feedback and point out any errors! Thanks!  
> Now with images! My poor attempt at creating Rey's art


End file.
